


Stuck

by Confettibites



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy is not really helping with it, Established Relationship, Kinktober, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Steve is stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 07:56:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confettibites/pseuds/Confettibites
Summary: Kinktober Day 2: RimmingSteve gets stuck and Billy is not very helpful with it.





	Stuck

**Author's Note:**

> I had fun writing this. Hope, it didn't turn out horrible.

When Billy walks down the hallway of their home, he can hear noise from the kitchen. Now with Steve, that usually meant trouble. Him trying to fix a cabinet or a drawer and completely ruin it that way. Billy can’t help but check, only to find Steve squatting in front of the cabinet under the sink. There has been a leak, slowly dripping with water for a while, which is why they had placed a bowl to collect the water and called a plumber.

“Why don’t you wait till the guy comes?”, Billy asks, trying not to sound too annoyed. He couldn’t deal with a completely wrecked sink over the weekend, is all.

“It’s leaking.”

“That’s why we put something under it. You can’t wreck our kitchen because of a little water dripping, babe.”

“I’m not wrecking it. I bet I can reach it if I get really in there,” Steve says, trying to reach his arm in as proof.

Billy snorted.

“What? Come on, I’m sure I can fit.” Steve looks at Billy now and yeah, Billy has seen that expression before.

“Yeah. Sure. You do that and I look for the wood saw to cut you out when you get stuck.” With that, Billy heads out of the kitchen, let’s Steve to it. He’s not about to get into an argument with his boyfriend over this. Hopefully, Steve had learned his lesson over the last couple of times Billy had clearly advised against something like this.

Billy thinks Steve has given up until he hears noise from the kitchen. Cursing. Grunting. Not quite calling for help yet, though. It still gets him curious.

Billy quietly makes his way to the kitchen and leans in the doorway, taking in the view.

Of course, Harrington got stuck underneath the sink. He’s on his knees, his whole upper body disappearing inside the cupboard underneath there. He’s moving, jerking back but without much success. It’s exactly what Billy had predicted. Although he couldn’t see that watching his boyfriend squirm like that and letting out all of these delicious frustrating noises didn’t do something to Billy. He couldn’t bring it over himself to end Steve’s suffering just yet.

“Fucking… shit!”, Steve curses, unaware that Billy is standing behind him. “That can’t just… ughh.” Steve’s body goes tense and then slumps again, his ass weighing side to side with every new try to free himself. Unsuccessfully so. “God, I hate this- Stupid! Fucking-“

“Need help there, Harrington?”

Steve’s body immediately freezes. “You’ve been standing there for a while, haven’t you?”, he grumbles.

“Yep.”

“God, I hate you sometimes. Can you give me a hand and pull me out now? You had your fun?”

“Sorry, pretty boy, no can do.”

“What? Why?”, Steve whines, tries to free himself again.

Billy walks up to him, utterly enjoying himself now.

“I don’t know. Just. The kitchen looks better this way. Let me enjoy the view for a while longer.”

“It’s still fucking leaking, you know?”

“Told you to wait for the expert.” “Yeah, yeah.” Steve sighs. “Now get me out. Pretty please? I’ll make it up, okay? Take a shower together maybe?”

Steve sways his hips more suggestively now and gets a chuckle out of Billy.

“You’re cute. Don’t see why I need to free you for that though.” 

Billy squats down behind Steve and gently pets over the swell of his ass. “I quite like you like this.”

Steve huffs, affronted. “Fuck you.”

“Seriously, baby,” Billy teases, going for the same sultry voice, Steve had given him. “Look so good like this, so hot.”

“You’re such a dick,” Steve says, but he sounds a little amused now. “Come on, now get me outta here.”

Billy hums in response and properly gets on his knees behind Steve. Steve’s shirts tend to ride up when he’s bend over like this so Billy uses the opportunity to plant a kiss on the small of his back, pushing the shirt up a bit more. He can see the dimples Steve has there, traces them with a finger.

Steve even leans a little into Billy’s touch, body seemingly seeking out the warmth of his hands.

“Never listen to me baby, do you?”

Billy traces his fingers over Steve’s back, along his sides, lets his fingertip draw line over the soft flesh on his belly. Steve shivers underneath him, causing Billy to smirk.

Steve’s only wearing sweatpants, so it’s barely any effort for Billy to start and slowly push his pants and briefs down over the curve of his ass. He could have done that quickly but that sure as hell wouldn’t have given him that much response out of Steve, small whine coming from the back of his throat before he huskily calls him “Billy.”

“Right here, babe. I got you.” Billy plants a kiss on Steve’s right cheek, gives him a soft bite to feel him twitch. He already knows this is going to be so much fun. He gets fully situated behind Steve, nudges his legs apart a hint more, before putting a hand on each cheek and spreading Steve out nicely before him.

Steve immediately gasps, it probably dawns him what Billy is about to do. “Oh my god, Billy, wait, shit, you can’t just-“

Steve’s whole argument turns onto a squeal when Billy softly licks over his ass and hums against his skin.

“Fuck…”, Steve moans, body going softer immediately.

Billy can’t help but smirk. He loves doing this, eating Steve out for hours and hours. Probably not going to stretch it for that long today because their position is kind of crammed here. He still loves it, loves getting his mouth on Steve in any way, shape or form.

It’s even better when Steve can’t push for more, can’t rush him. When he’s taking it as Billy is giving it to him.

Billy starts lightly, tracing the other boy’s rim with his tongue featherlike. He loves how Steve is letting out tiny whimpers, knows he’s hard by now, body begging for anything. But Billy’s planning to take him apart slowly. He licks him up really good, tongue flat and warm against Steve’s entrance, agonizingly so.

He waits for Steve. It never takes long.

“Come on,” Steve says, broken voice. “Please.”

Billy obeys, tongue penetrating Steve, still slow, taking in every movement in Steve’s body. Every squirm.

“Yeah,” Steve groans. “Like that.”

Billy would have a snarky remark but he kind of has a mouth full right now, so he settles to taking Steve apart some more.

He reaches around Steve and gets a hand on his cock, too. Steve’s hips buck helplessly, trapped between the heat of Billy’s mouth and this torturous touch he’s been starting. Billy’s not letting him off the hook by jerking him off nice and easy. He keeps his touches light, slow, never fully commits to a rhythm until Steve can’t help but squirm in his touch. 

“Billy!”, Steve complains, pushing his hips back against Billy, trying to get more. 

It’s messy, Billy has spit running down his chin, running down Steve’s ass, too. His fingers are wet from the way Steve is leaking while Billy strokes him. He can feel how close he is. Wants to feel him come like this.

So, Billy strokes Steve a bit faster now, really going for it while still keeping his tongue at good use, deep and steady.

Steve falls apart like this, beautifully. Billy can feel it on his tongue first, the way Steve tenses, twitches, before he spills over Billy’s hand as he works him through it, only easing off when it gets too much.

Billy sits back, wipes the spit off his aching jaw and looks down at the mess he’s made of Steve. He has to reach down, adjust himself, his own dick still achingly hard.

Without any announcement, Billy gets a good grip on Steve’s hips and smoothly pulls him out of his prison.

Steve immediately turns his head around and looks at Billy disbelievingly. Then looks at the place he was stuck in. Then back at Billy. “How?”, he finally figures a word.

Billy chuckles. “To be fair, I think you basically freed yourself. Always get so squirmy when I eat you out real good.”

“Oh my god!”, Steve sits up and gives Billy a soft punch against the shoulder. “You’re unbelievable.”

Steve grins and gets up from the ground. “Got you out of there, didn’t I?”

“You could have done that immediately.”

“Where’s the fun in that, huh? Maybe you’ve learned your lesson and don’t just blindly crawl into things.”

Steve huffs and crosses his arms in response.

“By the way, that leak? I think the dirty sink water dropped right in your hair, baby. You’re up for that shower now?”

Steve looks up and tries to feel for wetness, pulling a face as he finds it, body shivering in disgust. “I’m so gonna make you pay for this!”

“Can’t wait.” Billy licks his lips and then heads for the shower, knowing that Steve will be right after him.

**Author's Note:**

> Made it to Day 2. 
> 
> You can always message me on Tumblr @Confettibites.


End file.
